Somnia Memorias français
by Lisea18
Summary: Jetez un oeil à Poudlard pendant la 6année des Maraudeurs. La quête de Sirius et James pour trouver une petite amie à Lupin, Severus et sa haine des loupsgarous, ainsi que l’élève des Beauxbâtons. PAS de moi, je la publie pour une amie
1. Chapter 1

Titre: Somnia Memorias  
Auteur: Celle-qui-n'a-pas-de-nom  
Rating: R  
Disclaimer: Harry Potter appartient à J.K Rowling.  
Résumé: Jetez un oeil à Poudlard pendant la 6°année des Maraudeurs. La quête de Sirius et James pour trouver une petite amie à Lupin, Severus et sa haine des loups-garous, ainsi que l'élève des Beauxbâtons. (PAS de moi, je la publie pour une amie)

Bonjour ou Bonsoir,  
Cette histoire n'est PAS de moi, je la publie pour mon amie affectueusement surnommée Celle-qui-n'a-pas-de-nom.  
Des commentaires sont les bienvenus, ils sont même ardemment demandés!!!!

RQ: pour les anglophones, la version anglaise est aussi disponible sur Memorias

**Somnia Memorias  
**

Cela ferait bientôt deux mois que les cours avaient repris à Poudlard. Les cours du samedi s'étaient terminés à 13 heures, et maintenant il en était 18 pile. Sirius Black et Remus Lupin revenaient du stade Quidditch, où ils venaient d'assister à l'entraînement de l'équipe Gryffondor. Leur ami James Potter ne tarderait pas à les rejoindre. Le point de rendez vous était fixé dans le hall d'entrée principal du château.

Remus étira ses muscles engourdis, non pas que le Quidditch l'ennuyait mais rester assis plusieurs heures dans le froid n'était pas tout à fait l'idée qu'il avait du Week-end. Heureusement que Sirius répondait toujours présent lorsqu'il s'agissait de regarder les entraînements, le supplice de la trotteuse sur la montre en était allégé.

L'inséparable Sirius Black, en sixième année comme ses amis, avait le chic pour être actif même dans les gradins. Tout d'abord il s'installait en grognant qu'il aurait pu rester bien au chaud devant l'âtre de la salle commune une tasse de thé à la main, (Remus savait qu'il détestait en boire), soudainement saisit d'une crise de patriotisme aigue il se cramponnait à la barrière en hurlant des encouragements à tue tête, (généralement il se faisait rattraper de justesse par Lupin avant d'effectuer le saut de l'ange) et quand il avait suffisamment usé de sa salive, il retombait mollement sur son siège, sortait des lettres de sa sacoche. Alors il passait le restant de l'après midi à éplucher son courrier dans un silence à la frontière du sacré, auquel s'ajoutaient quelques mouvements de tête, parfois un murmure. Lupin esquissait un sourire en se demandant pourquoi n'était-ce pas lui qui avait hérité du surnom de Lunard ?

Il retira son écharpe aux couleurs de sa maison, découvrant son visage partiellement rougi par le froid. Ses cheveux châtains s'ébouriffèrent au contact de la laine, il jeta un regard aux alentours. Le jeune homme était pressé de retourner à la salle commune de Gryffondor, depuis un certain incident il redoutait de voir déambuler Severus Rogue, un élève de Serpentard, même si « déambuler » n'était pas le terme qui lui convenait le mieux. Sous peu l'angoisse de la prochaine lune le saisirait au ventre…

Soudain il tourna la tête, comme pressentant qu'on l'observait. Allons, la présence d'autres sorciers n'avait rien d'exceptionnel dans le hall de Poudlard, mais il avait tout de suite compris la différence. Un étranger.

Le personnage avait aussitôt détourné les yeux. Il portait un épais manteau foncé. Il ne se tenait ni au centre de la salle, ni dans un coin, ou contre la porte. Sa position semblait presque minutieusement calculée pour assurer un résultat optimal : être vu sans attirer l'attention, pouvoir analyser à loisir la conception de la pièce sans toutefois donner l'impression d'effectuer une expertise des lieux. De courts regards aux différents sorciers qui allaient et venaient, ne pas leur adresser la parole. A nouveau le phénomène se produisit, mais cette fois-ci Remus les croisa : de grandes pupilles noires qui se hâtèrent de quitter son champ de vision.

Sirius qui n'avait jusqu'à maintenant prêté aucune attention à l'étrange figure, observa d'un air amusé son ami qui se dirigeait d'un pas décidé vers l'inconnu.

« Bonsoir. » Dit-il d'un ton poli.

Le manteau fit volte-face, Remus le dévisagea ; un individu agrippé à une valise qui semblait lui arracher les bras. Le manteau répondit d'un signe de tête.

« Puis-je vous aider avec vos bagages ? »

Sirius à l'autre bout de la pièce dut se retenir de ne pas éclater de rire en entendant Remus qui agissait comme un garçon d'hôtel. Emmitouflée dans l'épais manteau une petite voix ébahie fit écho.

« Oh, on vous apprend même à lire sur les yeux ici !? »

Lupin lui-même fut frappé par la singularité de cette entrée en matière. Il tendit la main vers la malle en essayant de reprendre une expression calme, et pas la mine d'ahuri qu'il était entrain d'arborer.

La valise était plus lourde qu'il ne l'avait imaginé, beaucoup plus lourde même. Volumineuse au point d'envier la force physique dont il disposait sous la forme d'un loup-garou.

« Merci beaucoup. »

La voix s'était levée vers lui, les grands yeux noirs tentaient de ne pas se dérober. C'était une fille de son âge, peut être un peu plus jeune. Son écharpe et son béret sous le bras on pouvait apercevoir une carnation de peau pâle, légèrement rosée, et une longue chevelure brune, qui tombait raide dans son dos. La chaleur du château l'avait poussée à entrebâiller son manteau. Elle n'avait pas retiré ses gants.

« J'ai rendez-vous avec Albus Dumbledore, pourriez-vous m'indiquer le chemin s'il vous plaît ? »

« On va faire mieux que ça, on va t'y accompagner. » Intervint soudainement Sirius pardessus l'épaule de Remus. « C'est plutôt risqué pour un nouveau de s'aventurer dans les couloirs de Poudlard, sans parler des escaliers ! »

« Oui… tout a fait. »

« Bien, merci à vous deux. Je vous suis. »

Sirius dispensa son ami d'un coup de coude.

« Ah ! Mais… Sirius, et James ? On le laisse tomber ? »

« _Ahlala, Lunard… _» pensa t-il en soupirant. « Si tu veux l'attendre, tu peux me laisser la valise de Mademoiselle et je m'en chargerai. »

La malle passa d'une paire de mains à une autre, Sirius eut un sourire professionnel en l'attrapant, tandis qu'il déchantait intérieurement. Bon sang, mais qu'est ce qu'il pouvait bien y avoir dedans, ce truc pèse une tonne ! C'est bien une fille…

La jeune fille salua Lupin d'une petite révérence et se mit en marche, avec son guide improvisé.

----------

Ce que les couloirs de Poudlard pouvaient être interminables ! Surtout quand on n'avait aucune envie de croiser un autre élève. Severus Rogue marchait d'un pas rythmé vers la salle commune de Serpentard, la compagnie des élèves de sa maison n'était pas plus agréable que celle des autres. Néanmoins entre membres de Serpentard on ne se cherchait pas querelles, on faisait même preuve d'un certain esprit de solidarité. On était fier d'étudier aux couleurs vert et argent, on avait le même instinct de survie. A Serpentard on se comprenait, on se respectait. On était même prêt à vous venir en aide, si besoin se faisait, mais un Serpentard digne de ce nom ne saurait que trop bien vous rappeler ses précédents services. Mais bon, la plupart des élèves inscrits à Poudlard ignoraient tout ça, personne n'avait jamais pensé à poser la question aux Serpentards.

Severus se figea pendant une seconde, à quelques mètres de lui, quelqu'un. Il soupira, encore une andouille de Gryffondor qui ne manquerait pas de se payer sa tête lorsqu'il arriverait à sa hauteur, se dit-il en reprenant sa marche. Ah non il avait regardé trop vite, c'était une de ces vantardes de Serdaigle, bah, tous les mêmes, ils n'arrivaient pas à la cheville de Serpentard. Il n'avait pas l'habitude de s'intéresser aux autres, cependant il avait déjà entendu parler de cette fille. Une nouvelle, un « projet d'échange entre écoles ». Son nom c'était, comment déjà… ? C'est ça, Hime Esper; et elle parlait avec un accent français. Sûrement venue des Beauxbâtons.

Il s'efforçait de fixer le fond du couloir, mais les choses allaient empirant. Accoudée, l'élève discutait avec la fenêtre. Pourquoi lui ? Il inspira, encore un peu de marche et il serait à la salle commune.

« Aah… moi je croyais qu'il y avait pleins de créatures ici… ou bien cachées dans la forêt. On ne peut même pas y accéder, c'est pas drôle… Il pourrait y avoir des centaures par exemple, ou des araignées géantes ! Oui ça c'est bien ! … et les loups ? Est-ce qu'ils ont des loups … mm peut-être plutôt des loups-garous. Ca doit exister les loups garous, on est dans une école de magie. Et j'en ai même pas vu un seul… bouh ! »

L'élève enfouie sa tête dans ses bras, en proie au désespoir. C'était fort.

On le narguait encore avec les loups-garous, Severus avait beau être tenu au secret, il lui arrivait de penser que cet incident continuait de le poursuivre. Il enrageait.

Il s'était fait humilier en beauté ; pourquoi les avait-il écouté ? Là bas dans ce maudit tunnel, il avait découvert ce que ces quatre imbéciles avaient caché au reste de l'école. Ce garçon effacé par l'ombre de ses amis, Remus Lupin cette espèce de loque humaine avait finalement montré son vrai visage, ou plutôt ses crocs! Il s'en était fallu de peu pour que Severus ne soit mis en pièces par ce loup-garou ! Pourtant c'était encore trop facile, il avait fallu qu'il soit sauvé de justesse par cet imbécile de Potter, parce qu'il était pris de remords. Ah ! Même la mort semblait plus douce en comparaison de cette dette qu'il avait envers Potter…

Tout ça à cause d'un sale loup garou… il les haïssait tous. Non content de l'avoir rabaissé, de lui avoir fait frôler la crise cardiaque, d'avoir essayé de n'en faire qu'une bouchée, il fallait que maintenant ils aient en plus des fans clubs !

Trop c'était trop. Severus s'arrêta à quelques pas de la jeune fille.

« Tu es un cas isolé, ou est ce que tous les Serdaigles ont ce genre d'envies suicidaires ? »

Ses mots claquèrent dans l'air tel un coup de fouet. Esper se redressa lentement, jetant un regard interrogateur à Severus. Comme s'il allait la laisser s'en tirer à si bon compte.

« Les loups-garous sont des parias de la Société, je doute qu'il soit judicieux de s'approcher de l'un d'eux. Pas capables de garder un travail. Ils n'accomplissent que du chaos, on ne peut absolument rien en tirer de bon… à part la fourrure… et encore, tue un loup-garou et il redeviendra humain. Pur gâchis. »

« Euh… c'est-à-dire que… » Essaya de placer Hime en pressant les extrémités de ses doigts les unes contre les autres.

« Ah non. Ne dis rien. J'ai compris… en fait tu es une de ces gamines à la mémoire de poisson rouge qui associent le mot loup-garou avec mignon. C'est pathétique ! Ton avis serait-il le même si tu te retrouvais nez à nez avec un ? »

Elle était visiblement de plus en plus gênée par la conversation. Tant mieux, Severus comptait bien lui faire payer pour tout ce qu'il avait subi. Peu importait si elle venait de Gryffondor, si elle connaissait ces bouffons.

« Si tu les aimes tellement que ça, tu n'as qu'à t'arranger pour en devenir toi-même un, ça fera du ménage à Poudlard. » Continua t-il en plissant les yeux. Bah oui, comme s'ils étaient acceptés ici. « C'est à se demander ce que tu fais là, on dirait que ta tête est toujours aussi vide. N'empêche je peux te voir d'ici un bel avenir, Présidente du comité de défense international des loups-garous, tu réussirais presque à décrocher un article dans la Gazette. Mais tu n'as pas à t'en faire, tu serais connue ; on se demanderait surtout pour quand serait ton internement. Vraiment pathétique… »

Deux élèves arrivèrent alors à contre sens, il était temps de partir.

« Ne me fais plus perdre mon temps, Miss Serdaigle. » Siffla t-il tandis qu'il dépassait.

-----------

A suivre!!

S'il vous plait laissez des commentaires!!!! (surtout pour motiver l'auteur…)


	2. Chapter 2

Bonjour, voici un nouveau chapitre de la fic tant attendue de Celle-qui-n'a-pas-de-nom!!!!  
Elle remercie chaleureusement ceux qui ont lu son premier chapitre, et particulièrement ceux qui ont mis un commentaire (mettre en alert, compte aussi lol)

**Chapitre deux**

La date du prochain match de l'équipe de Gryffondor avait été annoncée depuis quelques jours, les entraînements s'intensifiaient. Sirius Black et son ami Remus Lupin se dirigeaient une fois de plus vers le stade. Ce mois de Novembre était particulièrement glacial. Il neigeait, tout n'était que silence autour d'eux. Seul le bruit de leurs pas s'enfonçant dans l'épaisse couche de neige froissait cette hymne à l'hiver.

« Je ne comprends pas pourquoi Queudver ne vient pas voir les entraînement de Cornedrue. Il aime pourtant le Quidditch autant que nous. »

« C'est parce que lui il arrive toujours à trouver des excuses qui marchent. » Songea Lupin. « Alors, Combien en as-tu pris avec toi cette fois ? »

« Vingt-six. Répondit fièrement son compagnon. Mais il en reste encore quelques unes au château. » Ajouta t-il précipitamment. Lunard ne devait pas penser que le courrier était en baisse.

« Je me demande comment tu fais pour en avoir toujours autant… »

« Et moi je me demande comment ça se fait que tu n'en aies jamais reçu ! Je retourne le problème dans tous les sens, je ne comprends toujours pas. Ca vient peut-être de ta démarche… si par exemple tu levais un peu le nez quand tu traversais les couloirs ! »

« Ca va très bien… comme ça… si les gens s'arrêtent à ce genre de détails. »

Remus n'osa pas continuer de peur de froisser son meilleur ami. Bien entendu il essaierait de faire un effort pour garder la tête haute lorsqu'il marcherait seul dans Poudlard. Sirius et lui n'avaient pas le même caractère ; lui beaucoup plus calme et réfléchis que le reste des Maraudeurs, il voulait être apprécié de ses amis et non pas se donner en spectacle devant toute l'école. Il avait beau trouver amusant le fait que Sirius reçoive autant de lettres d'admiratrices de toutes les années et de toutes les maisons ; il lui était impossible de s'imaginer lui-même tenant ce rôle.

En effet Patmol devait détenir le record de popularité parmi les sorcières de Poudlard, il n'était jamais sorti avec aucune d'entre elles et pourtant il continuait de recevoir quantités de mots doux. Le Gryffondor aux cheveux châtains pensait ne pas l'envier, cela ne lui venait même pas à l'esprit la plupart du temps. Pourquoi devait-il y songer alors que sa condition de loup-garou lui empêchait ce genre de relations ?

Le Ministère de la Magie avait établi toute une série de règles et de restrictions extrêmement strictes concernant les sorciers loups-garous. Le droit au travail, le mariage, même ces choses là lui étaient proscrites. Les loups-garous étaient tous fichés par le Ministère et plus ils vieillissaient plus les discriminations dont ils étaient l'objet devenaient flagrantes. Dans quelques années, les choses changeraient pour Remus, il lui faudrait sans doute vivre une existence recluse, ce qu'il ne pourrait, mais ne voulait surtout pas imposer à personne.

Au fond ces règles n'étaient là que pour protéger les sorciers et les Moldus, lui-même redoutait de blesser quelqu'un ou pire encore lorsque son corps était prisonnier de la fureur du loup. Il ne pouvait consentir à mettre la vie des autres en danger, même s'il avait le désir de vivre libre. Que diable il ne se transformait qu'une seule nuit par mois ! Même durant cette période il luttait de toutes ses forces contre la bête qui le recouvrait entièrement de son ombre. Il n'était pas un criminel ! Ni un meurtrier ! C'était la conduite des autres loups-garous qui se tournaient vers la magie noire qui avaient poussés à prendre de telles mesures.

« Si on ne pouvait rayer la menace, on pouvait au moins l'endiguer ? » C'était ça leur politique ? Remus pourrait devenir aussi rusé, aussi fort qu'il le voulait le combat était terminé, c'était une cause perdue d'avance. Le jeune homme savait que la gentillesse ne réglait pas les problèmes.

Au moins à présent il n'était plus aussi enchaîné qu'auparavant. Ce Secret, il le partageait avec ses amis, Cornedrue, Patmol et Queudver. Chacun de ces soirs là, les Maraudeurs se retrouvaient autour du fils de la lune. Il était alors à l'abri du regard des autres, ne risquait pas d'infliger des blessures à qui que ce soit.

« Ah, mais tu es la demoiselle de la dernière fois ! » S'écria soudain Sirius, tirant Lupin de sa torpeur d'un coup de coude. « Hime Esper, c'est bien ça ? »

« Oui. Merci encore de m'avoir montré le chemin. »

Hime avait enfilé un long manteau noir à col qui lui donnait le port élégant d'une reine. Les longs pants de son vêtement frôlaient la neige tandis qu'elle changeait de pied d'appui. On aurait dit qu'elle avait été couronnée prématurément, tant ses habits contrastaient avec sa taille relativement petite et ses grands yeux innocents. Sa chevelure lâche se perlait de flocons.

« Je ne crois pas m'être déjà présenté. Je m'appelle Sirius Black, Gryffondor en sixième année. »

« Remus Lupin, pareil. » Ajouta son voisin.

« Je suis à Serdaigle en quatrième année, enchantée de faire votre connaissance. »

« Nous allons au stade assister à l'entraînement de notre équipe. Tu aimes le Quidditch ? » Demanda Sirius qui avait visiblement l'intention de l'inviter à se joindre à eux.

« Mm… un petit peu… je préfère l'escrime ancienne. »

« Ah ? » Fit il intrigué. « Ce n'est pas un sport Moldu ? Tu es d'origine Moldue ? »

« Euh, non pas vraiment… » Répondit Hime en regardant le bout de ses pieds. « Bon euh, on m'attend. A bientôt peut-être. »

Sirius n'eut pas le temps de lui dire au revoir que la Serdaigle avait déjà tourné le dos. Il resta silencieux un moment, puis ils se remirent en marche.

« Elle est adorable, ça devait être parce qu'elle ne connaissait pas mon nom que je n'avais pas encore eu de jolie lettre d'elle… AH !! J'ai trouvé ! C'est parce que tu es trop tendu ! » S'exclama t-il en pointant Lunard.

« Quoi ? M… moi !? Mais qu'est ce que je viens faire dans cette histoire ? »

« Mais oui ! C'est parce que tu ne te décontractes pas assez que les filles ne t'ont pas remarqué depuis tout ce temps. Un vrai glaçon ! »

« Qu… qu'est ce que tu insinues ? » Balbutia le jeune homme qui n'en croyait toujours pas ses oreilles. « Je ne vais tout de même pas déchirer ma chemise et me mettre à chanter « I'm too sexy » en me trémoussant sur les tables ? »

« Non, bien sûr que non. Tu n'as pas besoin de ça. En revanche… » Murmura Sirius d'un ton mesquin. « On devrait peut-être en toucher un mot à Servillus, ça lui serait sûrement utile ! »

Les deux Gryffondors échangèrent un regard et éclatèrent de rire.

----------

Le proviseur de Poudlard, Albus Dumbledore avait pour habitude de faire le ménage dans son bureau lorsque son animal de compagnie, un phénix partait en promenade aux environs du château. Les livres dansaient sur une mélodie muette, occupant tout l'espace. C'était apaisant de les voir s'animer, se balançant dans les airs.

Dumbledore rajusta ses lunettes en demies lunes, on venait de frapper. Il précipita la séance de nettoyage d'un petit mouvement de baguette tandis que la porte s'entrebâillait lentement. Un livre qui tenait de fuir le ménage plongea en direction de la sortie, mais un claquement sec entre deux gants lui rendirent son état d'immobilité. C'était ça ou se prendre l'ouvrage en pleine figure ; le choc culturel comme qui dirait. Hime Esper de Serdaigle entra.

Elle s'avança doucement en direction du bureau et tendit timidement le livre au vieil homme.

« Il n'y a pas que les hommes qui redoutent les corvées de nettoyage ! » Dit celui-ci en rangeant le livre sur une étagère située derrière son fauteuil.

L'élève laissa échapper un gloussement. Le proviseur avait un réel don pour mettre les gens à l'aise. Il l'invita à s'asseoir tandis qu'il prenait place à son bureau.

« Cela fait environ deux semaines que tu es venue étudier à Poudlard. Comment se déroule ton séjour ? Tu te plais ici ? »

« Je suis vraiment contente. » Dit simplement Hime en appuyant ses mains sur ses genoux. « Je veux me surpasser chaque jour, il y a tellement à apprendre c'est fascinant. »

« J'aimerai voir tous les élèves assister aux cours avec autant d'enthousiasme. »

« Héhé… merci. Mais vous savez… les baguettes magiques me font toujours un drôle d'effet. »

« Vraiment ? Est-ce… »

« Non, oh non pas du tout ! » S'empressa de continuer l'élève. « C'est juste que je les trouve tellement mieux assorties aux bonnes fées des contes plutôt qu'à certains grands gaillards que l'on peut croiser dans les couloirs ! En tout cas… vous aviez raison ; chacun devrait être libre de choisir. »

« Je suis heureux de te l'entendre dire, même je n'avais pas de doutes quant à ton avis. A ce propos, Gale Middleglow, l'homme qui s'est occupé de ton transfert nous rendra visite d'ici quelques jours. Il est attaché au Département de la coopération magique internationale du Ministère. »

« Je l'ai déjà rencontre auparavant, c'est un peu lui qui m'a proposé ce projet. Je me demande s'il sera content de mes progrès. »

« Pourquoi ne le serait-il pas ? Il me semble que les professeurs n'ont rapporté que d'excellents résultats à ton sujet. »

« Je l'espère… » Murmura Hime en baissant les yeux.

----------

James Potter avait été le premier de ses amis à descendre dans la grande salle. Il y avait Quidditch aujourd'hui, et il allait une fois de plus démontrer qu'il était l'un des meilleurs, non ! Le meilleur Attrapeur de tout Poudlard, celui qui n'avait jamais perdu un seul des matchs qu'il avait disputé. C'était un défi, son équipe resterait gagnante tant qu'il serait élève à Poudlard.

« Lily tu viendras m'applaudir cet après-midi ? »

La dénommée Lily, Lily Evans était, à son grand malheur de la même maison et de la même année que James. Elle, brillante et appréciée tant des élèves que des professeurs voyait en cette grande asperge à tête de calamar, un garçon qui ne manquait jamais une occasion de se faire remarquer. Sûr de lui à l'extrême, sans aucun sens de la diplomatie, un crétin qui avait comme passe-temps de martyriser les élèves qui ne lui revenaient pas. Et le pire dans tout cela c'est qu'il semblait devenir encore plus idiot lorsqu'il était à côté d'elle. Pourquoi elle ?

« Ma vie en dépend ? » Demanda t-elle sèchement.

« …Non. » Répondit James après une hésitation.

« C'est non. »

« Ca l'est ! » Reprit-il agité. C'est une question de vie ou de mort ! »

« Alors c'est non. »

Il allait répliquer lorsqu'on posa un livre entre eux deux. Une main gantée.

« Merci beaucoup pour tes notes sur les Potions. »

« De rien, Hime. »

Transformation totale, James voyait la Lily qui venait de lui envoyer une claque magistrale, afficher un sourire angélique et ne parler que d'une voix sucrée à cette Serdaigle. Il ne l'en aimait que plus encore. Elle était vraiment parfaite ; belle, intelligente, raffinée…

« Tu vas voir le Quidditch cet après-midi ? » Demanda t-elle sur un ton qui aurait fait fondre le plus endurci des cœurs (selon James bien sûr).

« Non je ne pense pas. »

« Mais c'est Serdaigle contre Gryffondor, tu vas manquer le match de ta maison ? »

« Ce sport a beau être très intéressant à étudier, je n'y accroche pas. De plus… euh il paraît que votre maison reste invaincue depuis des années. »

« Ah… vraiment ? » Murmura la Gryffondor qui espérait bien que cette andouille de Potter n'allait pas la ramener. « Eh bien, je n'aime pas trop le Quidditch non plus, nous pourrions y aller ensemble. »

« Je le savais !! » Cria James triomphant. « Tu vas venir, elle va venir m'encourager ! »

« J'irai m'asseoir avec les Serdaigle. » Coupa t-elle en lui lançant un regard glacial.

Hime dont la voix avait était complètement couverte par ce braillard fit un petit signe de tête à Lily et rejoignit la table de sa maison.

« Qu'est ce qui se passe ? » Intervint soudainement la voix de Peter.

Les Maraudeurs étaient au complet. Lily ne les détestait pas, pas autant que l'autre abruti cela allait de soi, en revanche elle condamnait le fait qu'ils suivaient toujours James Potter dans ses moindres aventures et idioties. Ah, même pas un pour relever les autres !

« Lily va venir me voir au match, elle a promis de n'encourager que moi ! » Leur expliqua James tout excité.

« C'est génial ! » S'exclama Sirius. On pourra s'asseoir au même rang ! »

« C'est hors de question. » Trancha la jeune fille aux cheveux flamboyants. « De plus j'y vais avec une amie. »

« Ah, encore mieux ! Qui ça ? »

« La nouvelle des Serdaigles. » Répondit James d'un ton mou, à son goût la conversation perdrait de l'intérêt.

« Sans blagues ?! Remus, on va se mettre à côté ! On ne peut pas te faire rater une occasion de passer du temps avec la petite Hime. »

« Quoi ? Quoi !? » Questionna Potter en se redressant subitement sur sa chaise. Le sujet redevenait enthousiasmant. « Elle lui a tapé dans l'œil ? Pourquoi vous ne me l'avez pas dit !? »

« Parce que… »

« … parce que c'est faux. » Dit Lupin, se défendant de son mieux. Je n'ai rien à ajouter. Sirius s'est mis dans la tête… »

« Non, non sérieusement les gars. » Coupa Black en prenant ses amis par les épaules. « Regardez un peu notre tombeur puis jetez un coup d'œil là bas à la table Serdaigle. Vous ne trouvez pas qu'ils sont parfaitement assortis ? »

« C'est vrai que vu comme ça… ouais… »

Remus prenait la teinte d'une tomate en période estivale, incapable de stopper les commentaires de ses compagnons. Lily soupira, même entre eux ces garçons ne semblaient pas se respecter. Elle n'avait entendu la conversation que par un hasard total (étant assis aux places juste à côté d'elle) et elle ne se mêlait jamais des affaires personnelles… cependant elle lança un regard rapide en direction de Hime… « Pourquoi pas, oui. » se surprit-elle à penser.

« Un peu d'attention, s'il vous plaît. » Appela la voix de Dumbledore.

Les élèves de l'école firent silence, aux côtés du proviseur de Poudlard se trouvaient deux hommes du Ministère de la Magie.

« Chers élèves, » annonça le plus petit des deux. « Je suis Gale Middleglow, attaché au Département de la coopération magique internationale et voici mon assistant Aaron Suddenlit. Nous avons le plaisir de passer quelques jours dans votre si réputée école de magie. Nous ne sommes là que pour quelques questions techniques, il n'est pas question de fouiller les tiroirs de chacun pour savoir lequel d'entre vous cache le plus de dragées surprises dans son pupitre ! Ah ah ah, rassurez-vous, vous ne vous rendrez même pas compte de notre présence. »

« Je compte sur vous pour faire honneur à notre établissement. » Repris Dumbledore. « Suivez leurs consignes comme s'il s'agissait des miennes. Sur ce, bonne journée à toutes et à tous. »

S'en suivit un vacarme insoutenable qui avait coutume de s'installer après chacune des écoutes religieuses des élèves.

Les Maraudeurs examinèrent les deux représentants du Ministère, ils apparaissaient parfois dans les journaux. Gale Middleglow, un sorcier de taille moyenne, plutôt trapu pour son âge. Ne dépassait pas la quarantaine. Il portait un monocle rangé très près de son œil droit, il avait un visage carré et un cou musclé. Ses cheveux blond vénitien étaient ramenés en arrière, ses iris vertes semblaient désertées de tout éclat.

L'autre, Aaron devait avoir environ 55 ans. Il était beaucoup plus grand et élancé que son supérieur. Le crâne presque entièrement chauve, ses mains étaient longues et noueuses. Mais le détail le plus frappant de sa physionomie c'était son regard. Des yeux vairons, bleus et verts qui auraient pu vous transpercer d'un battement de paupières.

Intéressants personnages…. Les cours risquaient d'être chamboulés avec ces deux inspecteurs, sans aucun doute. « Ca sera amusant. » Pensa James en se levant de sa chaise.

-------------

A suivre

Merci encore aux lecteurs!

N'oubliez pas un petit commentaire! Ça fait toujours plaisir et ça motive les auteurs…


	3. Chapter 3

« Il se prend vraiment pour un comique, ce Middleglow. »

« Tout à fait d'accord. »

Les Maraudeurs déambulaient dans les couloirs, Cornedrue en tête, en direction de leur salle de classe.

« Un instant, messieurs. Venez par ici je vous prie. »

Les quatre Gryffondors s'exécutèrent ; c'était l'homme du ministère ; pourvu qu'il n'ait pas entendu leur discussion !

« Vous tombez à merveille. » Déclara celui-ci. « Vous m'avez l'air studieux… et vous possédez certainement quelque autorité puisque se trouve un préfet parmis vous... Je dois malheureusement emprunter le Professeur de Défenses contre les forces du mal, et il y a dans cette salle toute une classe de jeunes Serdaigles qui trépignent d'impatience de recevoir leur leçon. Aussi, pourriez-vous leur donner un peu de votre sagesse… »

« … mais nous ne… et nous avons cours… » Chuchota Lunard à ses amis.

« Par Merlin, ne soyez pas si modeste, mon jeune préfet. Vous êtes tous les quatre dispensés de vos cours pour la matinée. Maintenant jeunes gens, allez : vos élèves vous attendent ! »

L'assistant de Gale Middleglow qui finissait d'expliquer les nouvelles directives aux élèves, adressa un regard confiant aux Gryffondors alors qu'il sortait de la pièce.

Ils étaient tous d'un calme étonnant, bien que visiblement enjoués par la présence d'aînés. Réaction typique de Serdaigle, les membres de cette maison aux couleurs azurs et bronze étaient connus pour leur soif de savoir et leurs excellents résultats. A peine entré James arrêta les Maraudeurs de la main.

« La classe de Hime ! » Murmura t-il en leur désignant la jeune fille d'un signe de tête.

Remus dut presque se pincer pour sourire. Leur petit jeu d'entremetteurs au petit déjeuner n'avait – à ce qu'il voyait - pas été suffisamment long, alors il fallait le faire durer encore !

« Salut à tous ! » Lança James qui avait déjà prit ses aises derrière le bureau. « Je suis James Potter et voici Peter Pettigrow, Sirius Black et Remus Lupin. Nous sommes en sixième année. »

Queudver s'improvisait adjoint de Cornedrue, tandis que Patmol saluait ses fans ; Lunard lui se sentait légèrement mal à l'aise à devoir jouer les professeurs devant les apprentis sorciers. Mais il dut avouer que l'idée d'enseigner cette matière ne lui déplaisait pas, au contraire. Ce serait sans doute une chance unique dans sa vie.

« Mm… qu'allons nous pouvoir vous apprendre aujourd'hui… » dit James en mordillant le bout de sa plume. « Peut être avez-vous des questions ? »

Il prenait son rôle de tuteur très à cœur et les Serdaigles le respectaient comme tel. Plusieurs mains se levèrent.

« Oui ? »

« Est-ce qu'on apprend à se défendre des créatures dangereuses en sixième année ? »

« Bien sûr, en cinquième année également. »

« Quel genre ? Les dragons à huit pics ? Les Krakens ? »

« Des arbres comme le saule cogneur dans le parc ? »

« Des vélanes ?? »

L'association des vélanes à quelque chose de menaçant fit rire Cornedrue. Il était vrai qu'elles dégageaient une aura qui rendait les hommes inconscients et capables de tout pour impressionner ces demoiselles. Le ministère avait d'ailleurs répertorié une étrange affaire, peu crédible selon certains, où il était question d'un sorcier qui aurait effectué une chute de plusieurs mètres de haut depuis son balai, parce qu'il aurait aperçu l'une d'elles sur la terre ferme.

« Mm… non pas vraiment. Mais laissez-moi vous parler d'un spécimen rare : le Servillus ! Prenez des notes, cela pourrait vous être utile pour l'avenir ! »

James s'était levé et il arpentait les rangs en dissertant sur le dit Servillus ; comment le reconnaître, les différentes précautions à prendre, les divers moyens de riposte… Pettigrow, Black et Lupin se forcèrent à ne pas rire ; leur ami faisait la leçon avec une ardeur peu commune et le sujet de leur étude était des plus insolites.

La classe entière prenait des notes et écoutait leur maître avec beaucoup d'attention. C'était désormais un fait acquis pour tous les Serdaigles de quatrième année ; le Servillus était une entité visqueuse capable de prendre forme humaine. Ils avaient un manque indubitable de goût et d'esthétisme (ce qui se reflétait généralement dans l'apparence qu'ils prenaient) et avaient un penchant pour l'acariâtreté. Il fallait de nombreuses années de pratique avant d'espérer pouvoir reconnaître un Servillus, seuls quelques rares sorciers étaient au courant de leur existence. Ensuite pour faire fuir un Servillus, car « ces idiots sont comme les légendes, ils ne disparaissent jamais vraiment. » la meilleure technique à employer était celle du ridicule, voire de l'humiliation. Parce que… eh oui tout est dans le nom !

« Ainsi donc s'achève mon cours sur ces créatures hideuses portant le nom de Servillus. Peut-être un jour pourrai-je vous en faire découvrir un rare spécimen… »

James s'assit près du tableau, tandis que les élèves applaudissaient cette conférence exceptionnelle. Le professeur Cornedrue regarda l'horloge : le temps imparti était encore loin d'être achevé. Il adressa un regard à ses amis, il avait épuisé son principal filon d'inspiration (de plus il comptait bien ne pas être le seul à participer).

« On pourrait leur parler de la défense contre la magie illusoire. » Suggéra Lunard.

« Excellente idée ! » Remarqua Sirius. « Professeur Lupin : nous vous écoutons. »

Le jeune homme inspira à fond, tous les regards étaient fixés sur lui. Il s'avança de manière à être face aux élèves. Le silence avait quelque chose d'effrayant mais aussi d'encourageant. Ils avaient de l'estime pour lui, ils attendaient sereinement.

« L'illusion à pour but de nous détourner, de nous troubler, parfois même de nous blesser. Elle peut prendre toutes sortes d'apparences. Il n'est pas nécessaire d'employer un support pour sa création, c'est dans l'esprit du sorcier qu'elle doit prendre forme pour s'incarner dans notre réalité. L'illusion peut représenter des flammes, un puissant gardien, elle peut même incarner un proche. Je ne vous dirai pas qu'il ne faut pas avoir peur ; certes la peur retardera votre jugement. Elle n'affectera rien d'autre. Je ne vous dirai pas non plus qu'elle ne pourra vous atteindre. Une chimère peut vous blesser, que ce soit moralement ou physiquement. Il vous faut donc vous en protéger : soit en parant ses attaques, soit en la détruisant ce qui n'est pas toujours évident. Détruire une illusion implique d'avoir établi clairement la différence entre la réalité et l'imaginaire. Néanmoins, il existe un sortilège qui pourra conjurer les éventuelles blessures physiques. Il se nomme « Spectrum Tegmen » _(voile spectral)_, prenez votre baguette puis décrivez une diagonale allant du bas vers le haut, droit devant vous. Vous voyez ce n'est pas compliqué. Maintenant… mm il nous faudrait une démonstration… »

Remus croisa les bras, absorbé par ses pensées. Que pourrait-on utiliser comme catalyseur ? Ah, quelque chose à tendance agressive sinon l'essai serait sans intérêt… Il passa mentalement en revue tous les livres qu'il avait sur lui, aucun d'eux ne contenait de gravures susceptibles de faire l'affaire. Il n'allait pas faire attaquer des brumes et des chaudrons à potion !

« Professeur ! » Appela un jeune Serdaigle en levant le bras. « Est-il possible d'utiliser un dessin comme base pour une illusion ? »

« Oui, tout a fait. Quelqu'un a une suggestion ? »

La classe s'échangea des regards en silence, se concertaient-ils ? Finalement il prenait un réel goût à enseigner qui plus est à de tels élèves, attentifs et passionnés par ce qu'il avait à dire.

« Hime, si on prenait le dessin que tu nous as montré hier ? »

« Ah ? Oui, bien sûr. »

Des murmures d'excitation s'élevèrent, les sorciers fixaient avidement le sac où Hime cherchait d'une main distraite. Elle sortit d'une pochette une feuille blanche. « Celui-là ? » demanda t-elle en le désignant de la main à ses camarades, qui lui répondirent par de grands hochements de tête. La jeune fille se leva pour porter l'esquisse aux professeurs ; les Serdaigles retenaient leur souffle. Elle tendit timidement la feuille et alla aussitôt se rasseoir, après que Lupin l'ait remercié. Alors comme ça elle dessinait ?

Il baissa les yeux pour découvrir l'œuvre ; son sourire se figea tandis que le reste des Maraudeurs se rassemblaient autour de lui, envahis par la curiosité.

« C'est super réaliste, non ? Hime est très forte pour le dessin. » Lança un élève, fier d'avoir une telle personne dans sa classe.

Réaliste, ça oui. Tellement proche de la réalité que Lupin s'en sentait privé d'oxygène. Il en venait à regretter d'avoir proposé cette idée stupide de cours sur les illusions ; il n'était pourtant pas question de faire marche arrière. Les Serdaigles attendaient avec impatience, uniquement avec cette illusion en tête. Sirius avait posé sa main sur son épaule.

« Ce n'est qu'un coup de crayon. » Chuchota t-il pour rassurer son ami.

« C'est parfait, on va emprunter ça. » Annonça James pour ne faire peser le silence plus longtemps.

« On en viendrait presque à oublier le plus important ! Y a-t-il un ou une volontaire ? » Ajouta Peter comme s'il s'agissait d'un tour de magie.

Après une nouvelle concertation générale, les sorciers azurs déclarèrent d'une même voix : « Hime. » C'était elle l'auteur, elle avait le droit à l'exclusivité. Peter et James l'invitèrent à venir devant le bureau, elle semblait tellement émue qu'elle faillit en oublier sa baguette.

L'espace entre le bureau et le premier rang était suffisamment vaste pour que l'illusion ne repère que la jeune Serdaigle. Hime fixa le vide avec sérénité, caressant le cuir de ses gants qui recouvrait ses bras jusqu'au coude –dans la fiction sa vision devenait réalité– le rêve de tout artiste.

« On va baisser les stores pour mieux vous mettre dans l'ambiance. Tu es prête ? Demanda James. Silence, je vous prie : Nomino Animam ! » _(j'appel l'âme)_

Dans la pénombre un rayon argenté vint frapper le dessin que Peter venait de poser sur le sol. Ils s'éloignèrent.

La surface de la feuille de parchemin s'illumina, une entité s'en extirpait lentement recouverte d'un voile brillant. La silhouette grandissait à vue d'œil, facilement plus grande qu'Hime, bientôt plus grande que les Maraudeurs eux-mêmes. A mesure qu'elle s'allongeait ses contours s'affinaient de sorte à faire progressivement apparaître torse, bras, pattes et griffes acérées. Une queue fouettant l'air, une gueule carnassière se formèrent à leur tour, pour le plus grand émerveillement des Serdaigles. La créature devait mesurer bien plus de deux mètres. Le duvet laissa place à une épaisse fourrure tandis que la bête ouvrit deux yeux qui ne trouvaient d'égal que dans le reflet de la pleine lune. Les élèves poussèrent des cris admirateurs. Il était là, celui qu'ils attendaient tous, très souvent c'était la première fois qu'ils en voyaient un « en vrai ». Parfait, le monstre tendait-il davantage au dessin d'origine ou au monde réel qui se présentait à lui ? Il hurla.

Lupin qui n'avait détourné les yeux ne serait-ce qu'un seul instant, se crispa. Comment pouvait-il y avoir autant de fascination pour un être aussi dangereux ? Aussi cruel ? Il ne pouvait comprendre. Ce n'était pas l'illusion de James qui se trouvait à quelques mètres, c'était son reflet. Son reflet bestial. Loup-garou. Il fallait coûte que coûte protéger Hime qui lui faisait face en ce moment même. Remus s'avança, baguette levée. Une main le retint par un pan de sa robe de sorcier.

« Laisse-la faire, regarde un peu. » Murmura James.

Elle était obligée de lever la tête pour voir les yeux du loup-garou. Il lui était possible de sentir sa respiration, de voir son torse se bomber et s'affaisser. Ce n'était plus sa créature, son œuvre, c'était « le » loup-garou. « Non, il ne faut pas oublier qu'il n'est pas réel. » pensa la jeune fille sans bouger. D'un seul mouvement il pouvait lui broyer les os, lui sectionner la carotide, elle ne se sentait pas de faire le moindre geste. Etait-ce ce que l'on appelait l'emprise de la lune ? Elle avait l'impression qu'ils étaient en parfaite osmose dans cette nuit artificielle. Tous deux immobiles, pourquoi chercheraient-ils à se faire du mal ? Hime n'avait qu'un seul désir, celui de s'approcher un peu plus près. Oh, ne serait-ce que d'un pas ! Elle n'essaierait même pas de le toucher, elle voulait simplement s'avancer. Qu'attendait-elle pour lancer le sort de protection ? Elle devait au moins le faire, c'était important. Il venait tout juste d'apparaître, qu'on la laisse savourer ce moment d'insouciance encore un instant. Plonger son regard dans le sien, mystérieusement happée par l'éclat doré. Ses lèvres remuèrent délicatement sans former le moindre son, elle agissait en douceur, elle ne baissait pas les yeux.

Tous les élèves avaient terminé leur analyse personnelle de la physionomie et des caractéristiques d'un loup-garou. Tous suspendus à la scène, quand allait-il passer à l'action ? Ils s'impatientaient, certains commençaient à taper du pied. C'était bien beau tout ça mais, et leur cours ? Quel manque de sérieux de ne pas avoir déjà eu recours au « Spectrum Tegmen » ! Peut être Hime voulait-elle faire monter la pression ? Allons, le loup-garou était une curiosité scientifique, mais s'il ne bougeait pas il ne valait pas mieux qu'un rat mort.

« Ne t'affole pas, je ne te veux pas de mal. Je voudrai te voir d'un peu plus près, je peux ? » La jeune fille attendait la réponse, pressant les extrémités de ses doigts les unes contre les autres. Elle saurait décoder, la parole n'était qu'un moyen de communication parmi tant d'autres. La créature debout sur ses pattes arrières plissa les oreilles. Un refus ? Ce n'était pas grave, il avait déjà accepté de lui faire face, elle restait détendue.

Le loup-garou montra les crocs, enfin ! Les Serdaigles allaient enfin assister à cette double démonstration qu'ils attendaient depuis au moins dix minutes. Ses muscles tremblèrent sous l'excitation, bien sûr rien n'égalait le plaisir de la traque, mais sa proie était de premier choix, là, immobile, à peine quelques mètres devant lui. Il s'éveillait finalement à sa vraie nature.

Des grognements sourds résonnaient dans la salle de classe, le lycanthrope avait le dos bombé, Remus n'était plus capable de se contenir. D'un bond il se jeta devant la jeune Serdaigle, il ne le laisserait pas lui sauter à la gorge. Il était prêt à renvoyer cette caricature, se protéger n'était pas nécessaire ; une cicatrice de plus ou de moins ne changerait rien sur son corps meurtri.

« Incendio ! »

La porte s'ouvrit dans un fracas sur Rogue. De sa baguette jaillit un nombre infini de particules grenat qui vinrent se coller en un éclair sur tout le corps du loup-garou. La créature s'embrasa.

Lupin n'avait eu que le temps d'entrevoir Servillus que son regard s'était à nouveau figé sur le monstre. Ses pupilles rétrécies, il était tétanisé. Les flammes dévoraient chaque morceau de peau à une vitesse folle, non… ralentie ? Alors que le monstre se tordait de douleur, Remus ressentait le supplice en lui. Il devait résister pour ne pas se plier lui aussi. Ce dessin mourant était comme le tracé de son futur. L'avenir se teintait de rouge et de noir tel la braise et la cendre. Pas besoin d'être superstitieux, le jeune homme aux yeux clairs avait compris le message ; c'était appelé à se reproduire, et ce tant qu'il existerait. Il n'y aurait de repos que lorsque les lambeaux de son corps expireraient… peut-être. La Mort avait promis de revenir, elle était impatiente.

« Fausse alerte… ce n'était qu'une souris géante. » Annonça Severus.

Avant de reprendre son chemin il jeta un œil aux visages ahuris de ces quatre Gryffondors, triomphant. Un fin rictus sur les lèvres, ils n'étaient pas les seuls à savoir gâcher l'existence des autres, d'ailleurs Severus commençait à trouver cela plaisant. Surtout pour ces deux imbéciles de Potter et Lupin.

Revenu à la réalité, Sirius se précipita à la porte de la classe, ce salopard ne devait pas s'en tirer aussi facilement.

« Oh regardez, c'est un Servillus !! » Cria t-il.

Les quatrièmes années se levèrent d'un bond et se ruèrent dans le couloir pour observer des pieds à la tête « la » créature dont on leur avait longuement parlé. Et pourquoi s'arrêter là, après tout il s'agissait d'un cours de défense, et ils étaient en présence d'une espèce dangereuse et parasite !

Rires, injures, coups de baguettes fusaient dans le couloir ; il était possible d'avoir un peu de calme dans la salle. Sirius restait adossé au mur pour surveiller la troupe de Serdaigles, Peter relevait les volets un à un. James s'approcha de Remus et le tira jusqu'à la chaise la plus proche. Il revint sur l'espace entre le bureau et le premier rang.

Ses longs cheveux bruns se mêlaient à la poussière, les genoux au sol, il faisait froid. Repliée sur elle-même, les deux bras tendus en avant. Le bout de ses gants caressait les cendres d'un rêve éphémère ; seul subsistait un coin de parchemin brûlé, épuré de tout trait de crayon. Son corps tremblait, tandis que des larmes roulaient le long de ses joues. James se pencha au dessus d'elle, lui et Sirius la regardèrent, pris de pitié.

« Ca va ? Hime… est-ce que ça va ? »

« Mon dessin… mon dessin… »

----------

Ils ne l'avaient pas revu depuis, mais lorsque Sirius et Lupin retrouvèrent Hime dans les gradins en compagnie de Lily, elle semblait tout à fait remise de l'incident du matin. Sirius s'arrangea pour que lui et son ami puissent s'asseoir à côté des deux jeunes filles. Il était temps de faire bouger les choses. Il avait soigneusement chargé Queudver de retenir le match dans ses moindres détails, histoire de ne pas vexer James ; car pour une fois il n'était pas venu assisté à la victoire de Cornedrue, mais au triomphe de Lunard ! Prenant place, il jeta un regard aux deux élèves, la rousse et la brune semblaient tout aussi absorbées par le Quidditch qu'il ne l'était, discutant distraitement. Hime avait un carnet sur son bras gauche, griffonnant de la main droite. Quelle chance, elle leur tendait la perche !

« Mm… » fit Patmol gêné en se tournant vers son ami. « On devrait peut-être s'excuser, pour tout à l'heure, tu sais ses dessins… »

Lunard hocha la tête compréhensivement ; les évènements l'avaient lui-même tellement secoué qu'il avait totalement mis la Serdaigle de côté. Comme si elle s'était évaporée après qu'il ait voulu la protéger. Il n'en aurait voulu à personne d'avoir fait de même, cependant il ne se le permettait pas. En plus d'être loup-garou, il devenait égocentrique ? Le jeune homme esquissa un mouvement vers l'avant, Sirius en bon ami lui céda sa place voisine de la petite brune. Il lui assura au passage qu'il comprenait tout à fait la situation.

Evidement puisqu'il l'avait planifié depuis le début ! Ainsi pas besoin d'entendre Remus rechigner au moindre nom de Hime, trois mots et hop ! Il mourrait d'envie de s'asseoir « juste » à côté d'elle. Ce qu'il pouvait être astucieux… oui, oui, il était au courant.

« Hime, je voudrai m'excuser pour ce qui est arrivé ce matin, tu semblais beaucoup tenir à ce dessin. » Dit Remus d'une voix posée.

« Ce n'est pas grave. » Répondit aussitôt la jeune fille sur un ton conciliant. « Ce n'était qu'un simple gribouillage, je ne l'aimais pas tant que ça… je ne l'ai donné que pour satisfaire la soif de connaissance de mes camarades. »

Quelle erreur ! Pensa Patmol en se plaquant la main sur la figure. Il avait bien vu qu'elle cherchait à ne pas éveiller la culpabilité de Lunard, mais au lieu de cela Lupin recommençait à broyer du noir sur la condition des lycanthropes… il fallait qu'il passe à l'action avant qu'il ne se renferme entièrement !

« Tiens, » Intervint Sirius qui s'était placé derrière eux. « Tu dessines aussi les sorciers, très réussis pour des brouillons… tu ne trouves pas Remus ? »

Il guetta aussitôt la réaction du Maraudeur, un petit signe de tête, sans plus. Aller… fait un effort, Lunard.

« Ah je n'avais pas remarqué, mais tu ne dessines que les gardiens de but ? »

« Sirius Black tu ne prendrais pas un peu trop exemple sur ton maître à végéter ? » Murmura sournoisement Lily.

« Ce sont les seuls qui ne bougent pas. » Expliqua Hime en désignant l'un d'eux.

Alors qu'ils regardaient tous les quatre le joueur, un Cognard furieux vient le frapper au beau milieu du visage et il s'écrasa au sol.

« Mince, je n'avais pas encore terminé. » Remarqua la jeune fille avec humour.

Un nouveau regard en direction de Lupin. Toujours rien. Mais pour l'amour du ciel, réagit Lunard !!

Bon, Patmol inspira profondément, quand il disait qu'il avait tout préparé, il avait TOUT préparé. Si après ça il n'avait toujours pas réagi, c'était clair : Remus Lupin serait une cause perdue !

Il ouvrit les yeux, dans un élan il sauta entre les sièges et monta sur la rambarde.

« Gryffondors vous êtes les meilleurs !! Ecrasez les ces lavettes de Serdaigles ! Gryffondors allez, Gryffondors ! »

Lunard dévisagea le Gryffondor aux cheveux ébène, c'était aussi une de ses craintes qui se réalisait, mais d'une autre manière. Il se précipita derrière pour essayer de le ramener sur les gradins. Mais qu'est ce qu'il lui prenait ? D'habitude il ne faisait ça que durant les entraînements, et c'était déjà un véritable sport de le faire se rasseoir ! Sans compter sur les Serdaigles qui le fixant d'un œil noir, l'auraient volontiers aidé à faire le saut de l'ange.

« Sirius, enfin tu es devenu fou, redescend ! »

« Gryffondors !! Woo-hoo Gryffondors !! »

« Arrête McGonagall t'as déjà collé une fois pour ça ! »

Remus tirant de toutes ses forces, Sirius finit par lâcher prise et les deux garçons allèrent s'écraser contre le banc avoisinant Lily et Hime, qui les regardait avec des yeux ronds. Lily, elle était habituée à ce genre de démonstration.

« Ah… aha ce n'est rien… »

Il se releva péniblement puis après avoir épousseté ses vêtements il vient se rasseoir près des deux jeunes filles. Lily était justement entrain de raconter à Hime à quel point ce genre de comportements burlesques était fréquent lorsqu'il y avait du James Potter dans les parages.

« Ca va ? Tu es sûr ? » Questionna Hime visiblement soucieuse.

« Oui, ne t'inquiètes pas. » Assura le Gryffondor en souriant faiblement.

Ah ! Enfin quelque chose de positif ! Elle s'intéresse à lui, elle s'inquiète même pour lui ! C'est magnifique ! Pensa Sirius la larme à l'œil, je suis tellement fier !

Lupin laissa un instant ses yeux clairs divaguer sur les grands yeux noirs de la quatrième année, comme ils contrastaient avec la blancheur de sa peau. Ce qu'elle avait pu sembler fragile face à la menace, le loup en lui devait sûrement l'approuver, c'était une proie idéale.

« Hime, je voulais te dire… »

Oui, c'est ça !! Lance toi !! Parle lui !!!

« Tu devrais faire plus attention au danger que représente un lycanthrope. » Dit-il avec le plus grand sérieux.

… mais qu'est ce tu lui racontes ? Ce n'est pas du tout comme ça qu'on fait la conversation à une fille !

Hime cligna des yeux, que voulait-il… ah il revenait sur ce matin.

« Je suis désolée, j'aurais dû utiliser le Spectrum Tegmen dès son apparition. »

« Je voudrai vraiment que tu y réfléchisses, en classe ce devait être sans doute la première fois que tu en voyais un, tu as dû être choquée ; j'aurais dû te demander ton avis. »

« Ne me cherche pas d'excuses. C'est passé. »

« Les lycanthropes sont une menace réelle ! »

Cherchait-elle à éviter le sujet ? Non elle ne voulait pas comprendre, pourquoi ? Il devait absolument réussir à la convaincre, il était le mieux placé pour la mettre en garde. Si elle ne l'écoutait pas lui, alors qui ?

« Ils perdent leur humanité, la partie animale prend possession du corps. On recense plus d'une centaine de victimes par an, rien que pour la Grande Bretagne et l'Irlande. »

Elle lui adresse un regard blasé, silencieux.

« Ca t'arrange bien d'avoir de tels chiffres à me déballer. » Murmura Hime en fronçant légèrement les sourcils.

« Ils ne sont que l'illustration de la réalité. » Répondit Remus, amer.

« La réalité que Tu veux te borner à voir, ils ne sont pas tous comme ça. Mais c'est toujours plus facile de faire d'un cas une généralité. »

Les prunelles sombres d'Hime flamboyaient d'un éclat ardent. Pourquoi s'obstinait-elle dans sa vision erronée ? A chaque mot qu'il prononçait, la jeune fille semblait se durcir. Pourquoi restait-elle sourde ? Il soupçonna un instant qu'elle puisse être, elle aussi… non, ce n'était pas ça. Il ne l'avait pas ressentie comme tel, de toutes manières il n'aurait été guère ravi. Se réjouir d'avoir non loin un autre élève atteint de cette même malédiction qui lui rongeait le corps et la vie ? C'eût été cruel.

« Les loups garous sont de purs assassins, il ne connaissent ni compassion, ni merci… il se supportent à peine en meute ! Ils haïssent les humains… ils ne reculent pas. »

Il lui devenait de plus en plus difficile de s'exprimer. Pourquoi ? Les mots, il les crachait, douloureusement comme si c'eut été d'épais caillots de sang. Tout le renvoyait à lui, un mauvais sort qui revient trois fois plus fort. Etant lui-même loup-garou il était le bourreau ; mais l'humain qu'il était faisait-il de lui une victime ?

« Ils n'abandonneront jamais leur proie. C'est une chasse à mort. Il n'existe aucun autre moyen que la fuite. Le loup garou n'hésitera pas deux fois avant de mordre sa victime et de la tuer. »

« Je le sais, je suis incapable de faire face au loup qui est en moi. » Aurait-il voulu lui dire. Tout ce qu'il parvenait à faire, c'était se blesser, durant cette lutte vaine qui commençait au crépuscule.

Que fallait-il pour qu'elle ne reste plus aveuglée ? Que par une nuit maudite elle croise son chemin ? Fallait-il que ses cris terrorisés transpercent l'obscurité pour qu'elle réalise enfin son erreur ? Tenait-elle à ce qu'il la voie agoniser dans les pétales de son sang tandis que ses griffes déchireraient son corps, encore. Et encore !? Fallait-il porter un tel fardeau pour le restant de ses misérables jours, pour lui avoir enseigné cette leçon mortelle ?

« L'homme ne peut avoir le dessus sur le loup… » Susurra t-il à bout. « Hime, … je t'en supplie, tu dois être prudente. »

Il ne pouvait prononcer un mot de plus. En silence il plongea son regard dans le sien. Il n'y avait là que du mépris à son égard. Tous ses efforts restaient futiles dans les grands yeux noirs de la jeune fille.

« C'est quoi ton problème ? » Chuchota Hime, ramassant ses affaires. « Pourquoi tu veux tellement avoir raison ? » Continua t-elle debout, d'une voix plus assurée. « Qu'est ce que tu cherches ? Te décharger !? Ne pas avoir ma mort sur la conscience ?!! Histoire de vous assainir la conscience vous faites votre « B.A.» en prévenant les autres « oh non, ne t'approche pas, les loups-garous sont dangereux », mais après vous en avez plus rien à faire… Vous êtes bien tous les même ! Vous les rejetez parce que vous vous croyez tous si supérieurs ! Ca me dégoûte, je … je, … Je te souhaite de te faire MORDRE par l'un d'eux, que tu puisses goûter à la souffrance qu'ils endurent !!! »

Son cri se mêla aux hurlements de la foule, annonçant la victoire de Gryffondor. Remus tourna la tête, elle avait déjà disparu. Lui et Sirius applaudirent poliment leur équipe, James tenant le Vif d'or entre ses doigts, le levait fièrement au dessus de sa tête. Une fois de plus il n'avait pas failli à sa réputation. Ah, Sirius aurait bien échangé n'importe quoi pour donner un peu de cette victoire à Remus. Il était peut être officiellement déclaré « cause perdue », Patmol lui refusait de déposer les armes, il était encore trop tôt.

Les applaudissements ne s'arrêtaient pas de retentir, l'équipe vaincue serrait dignement la main aux champions. Soudain un cri perça les acclamations, une main pointée sur l'intérieur de l'arène. Les étoffes multicolores qui recouvraient les tréteaux et les escaliers s'embrasaient. Un feu d'un vert céladon dévorait progressivement le tissu, l'arrachant comme s'il été soumis à une traînée d'acide. Les flammes formaient une étrange chorégraphie, montrant qu'il ne s'agissait effectivement pas d'un simple incendie. Puis, aussi soudainement qu'il était apparu, le feu s'était tari. Dans les lambeaux tantôt azur et bronze, tantôt rouge et or s'inscrivaient des mots que tous lurent :

« _Le chaos commence par un N_ »

Ce fut l'agitation la plus totale ; si certains affirmaient qu'il n'était question que d'une mauvaise plaisanterie, d'autres en revanche voyaient déjà leur fin arriver. Tous se turent lorsque la voix du professeur Minerva McGonagall s'éleva depuis la loge des professeurs.

« Un peu de silence, je vous prie ! Je demande à ce que chacun rejoigne sa maison sous la tutelle des préfets, dans le calme et la discipline, nous vous tiendrons informés. Jusque là que personne ne quitte sa tour sans l'autorisation d'un professeur. Je suis formelle, si nous trouvons l'un de vous dans le couloir pour je ne sais quelle raison, nous prendrons immédiatement les mesures qui s'imposeront. Merci, ce sera tout. »

----------

« Nous tenir informés… comme s'ils savaient ce que cela signifiait ! » Grommela Patmol.

« …pour ce qui est des colles, ils n'y manquent pas. » Remarqua Cornedrue avec ironie.

Environ une heure s'était écoulée depuis l'apparition de ces étranges paroles. Bah, les professeurs lèveraient sans doute le « blocus » à l'heure du dîner : en attendant les Maraudeurs s'étaient retrouvés dans leur chambre. Les autres garçons de sixième année étaient restés en salle commune, une chance pour les quatre compagnons d'obtenir un peu de calme.

Patmol s'approcha de Lunard, le jeune homme restait debout une main contre les carreaux envahis par le froid. Ses yeux clairs dans le vague, au dehors le brouillard était tombé en silence tout autour du château, l'isolant ainsi dans son mutisme.

« Alors, comment tu te sens ? » Demanda Patmol en s'appuyant sur la vitre.

« Tu parles avec la baffe qu'il s'est prit tout à l'heure, c'est normal qu'il broie du noir. » Lança Queudver de l'autre côté de la pièce.

Parlez au boucher et c'est l'andouille qui répond. De quoi il se mêlait celui-là ? Il n'était pas censé observer le match ?

« Met la en veilleuse pour une fois. »

« Eh oh du calme tous les deux. » Coupa Cornedrue. « Si on m'expliquait un peu… »

« Lunard s'est fait envoyer sur les roses pour la première fois de sa carrière. »

« Ils DISCUTAIENT ! »

« C'est pas vrai, je l'ai vu elle lui a mis un râteau ! »

« Elle a JUSTE parlé un peu plus fort ! Et puis d'abord ferme la Queudver ! »

« James ! »

« Et ça y est il va aller pleurer… »

« Lunard, » Intervint Cornedrue, « laisse moi te donner un conseil : si c'est vraiment « LA » fille, alors ce genre de petit accrochage ne peut pas te démonter. Regarde moi avec Lily Evans ! Et le plus important : voir le côté positif : maintenant tu sais à quoi t'attendre les mauvais jours. »

« Ah ! Tu vois il est du même avis que moi ! » S'écria Sirius.

« Pourquoi est ce que vous continuez à vous acharner pour que je sois épris d'elle ? Je n'ai pas besoin de ça, vraiment. »

« Ecoute, on sait pourquoi tu préfères t'éloigner. » Reprit Patmol d'un ton calme, et grave. « On connaît aussi les procédures du Ministère. Ils te feront mettre genoux à terre pour que tu t'y tiennes. Le présent c'est Poudlard, le Ministère ne peut pas te surveiller autant qu'il le voudrait. Alors profite. Ne t'inquiètes pas, on va réfléchir calmement et trouver un moyen de vous réconcilier. » Enchaîna t-il joyeusement. « Comme vient de dire Cornedrue : positive. C'est super ; elle aime les loups garous ! »

« Super ? » S'offusqua brusquement Lupin. « Mais est ce que tu te rends compte de ce que tu dis ?! Les loups garous sont nés pour tuer, rien que sa présence à mes côtés serait la mettre en danger et toi… Tu trouves ça super !? »

« Ben quoi ? » Intervient Peter. « On ne peut pas tout avoir. Tu ne t'attends pas à ce qu'elle t'aime malgré le loup garou quand même ? Réveille toi on est à Poudlard pas dans un conte de fées. »

« QUEUDVER !!! » hurlèrent ensemble Cornedrue et Patmol.

Lupin ne répondit pas, ses pupilles rétrécies, il se dirigea en silence vers la sortie. Il avait besoin d'air.

« … Remus, attend ! » Appela Sirius inquiet. « Où tu comptes aller comme ça ? Tu as beau être préfet, tu risques gros si tu te fais prendre ! »

Le garçon tourna légèrement la tête avant de refermer la porte. Lèvres scellées, leur adressait-il un regard ? … vide de toute expression. Il s'éloigna, traversa la salle commune, puis il descendit les escaliers de la tour. Personne ne lui prêtant attention, finalement il se retrouva à errer dans les couloirs.

Il s'étonna d'avoir pris la mouche plus tôt. Il savait bien que Peter ne pensait pas réellement ce qu'il avait dit. Ils étaient tous les quatre amis, c'était la preuve qu'ils l'aimaient. Qu'il fusse Cracmol, un sorcier tout à fait banal, un Poufsouffle, ou encore un Serpentard… quoi que là il en était moins convaincu.

Hime. C'était en quelques sortes à cause d'elle qu'il s'était disputé avec les Maraudeurs. Cette fille réservée pouvait faire preuve d'un caractère bien trempé ; Remus songea à leur conversation. Sa prise de position face aux lycanthropes l'avait surpris, elle possédait tout ce qu'il existait de plus buté et de naïf. Il ne pouvait aucunement adhérer à ses propos, lui qui devenait fou à chaque fois que la lune s'arrondissait. Mais dans ses yeux pleins de mépris, Hime conservait ce qu'il avait depuis longtemps perdu : l'espoir. Elle semblait avancer sans même effleurer le mode de pensée que les sorciers avaient enchaînés autour des loups-garous ; libérée. Au final… tout cela avait quelque chose de touchant.

Au débouché d'un couloir Remus se trouva face à une multitude d'escaliers, combien de temps avait-il marché ? Par la gauche des pas se firent entendre, quelqu'un approchait. Trop tard pour faire demi-tour. Le jeune homme observa, une silhouette fine se dessinait puis il la reconnut, c'était Hime. Elle passa près de lui sans lui adresser un regard et mis pied sur un des escaliers. Il remarqua qu'elle soutenait son bras droit, une mauvaise chute sans doute. Tandis que l'escalier pivotait lentement, la Serdaigle lui adressa une nouvelle fois un regard froid. Même à l'article de la mort, elle aurait mis un point d'honneur à tenir tête au Gryffondor. Ils se regardèrent ainsi en silence, jusqu'à ce que l'escalier dépose Hime à un étage inférieur. Elle ne l'avait toujours pas quitté des yeux.

« Demain soir, » Dit elle d'une voix souple, naturellement forte. « C'est l'avant pleine lune. J'irai l'admirer. »

Sur ces mots, elle disparut en direction de l'infirmerie.

------------------------ A suivre….

Laissez un commentaire svp!!!!!!!!!!!!

**Petite note de l'auteur** : Bonjour à tous et merci de lire cette histoire. Je m'excuse de n'avoir pas ajouté un autre chapitre plus tôt (presque un an d'attente ! ). Je n'avais plus aucune motivation pour continuer après avoir lu le tome 7. Cependant je vais essayer d'écrire et de publier la suite de Somnia Memorias et de continuer le plus loin possible.  
Si vous prenez le temps de lire ce chapitre, j'espère que vous laisserez un petit mot au passage, ça m'aide pour continuer mon histoire. Et puis, ça fait toujours plaisir.  
Sur ce, bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à laisser vos impressions !

Note de Lisea18: Voici enfin le nouveau chapitre, She-who-has-no-name n'avait pas très envie de le publier, surtout qu'il y a eu peu de réaction sur ses autres chapitres… alors s'il vous plait, prenez le temps de mettre un commentaire, même si vous ne savez pas quoi mettre, un "vivement la suite" est amplement suffisant! Merci.


	4. Chapter 4

Après une longue absence, voici la suite de l'histoire écrite par mon amie She-Who-Has-No-Name (ce texte n'est donc pas de moi!!!). Elle tient a s'excuser pour les éventuelles fautes d'orthographes.

**Cette histoire a été écrite avant la parution du volume 7**

* * *

A là mi-Novembre, la première visite annuelle à Pré-au-Lard avait été organisée. Pré-au-Lard, c'était un petit village situé au sud de Poudlard ; le seul lieu en Grande Bretagne habité exclusivement par des sorciers. On s'y rendait à pieds pour une après-midi, la seule condition était d'avoir une permission signée de la famille ou du tuteur.

Il avait neigé durant la nuit, recouvrant Poudlard et ses environs d'un épais manteau blanc. Les élèves trépignaient d'impatience aux portes du château, enfin l'occasion de se divertir hors des murs ! Certains y allaient faire des emplettes, d'autres discuter au Trois Balais ou au salon de thé de Madame Piedodu (tout spécialement les élèves en en couple), ou encore juste aller se dégourdir un peu les jambes.

Les Maraudeurs avaient l'habitude de ne jamais manquer une sortie à Pré-au-Lard, elles étaient si rares ! Ils faisaient ensemble le tour des boutiques (mis à part « Gaichiffon : Magasin de Prêt-à-Sorcier » qu'ils laissaient aux bons soins de ces demoiselles à dévaliser) lorsqu'ils avaient terminés leurs achats, l'après-midi s'achevait autour d'un verre, lorsqu'ils ne traînaient pas dehors. En vérité ce genre d'expéditions ne se déroulait pas souvent sans un arrière goût aigre. Quand il s'agissait de flâner dans les rues tout allait pour le mieux, en revanche quand il était question de « faire les boutiques », Lunard restait toujours en arrière. La plupart des habitants ignoraient sa double nature, les commerçants eux, étaient beaucoup moins laxistes. Pas moyen de franchir une porte sans être dévisagé comme un criminel. Aussi le jeune homme préférait attendre ses compagnons à l'extérieur (de toutes manières il n'avait rien à acheter, disait-il). Il n'y avait qu'en période hivernale, le froid était un inconvénient ; un inconvénient qui ne signifiait rien lorsque Lunard voyait ses amis s'amuser derrière les vitrines givrées.

"Qu'est ce que tu fais ?" Demanda une voix derrière lui.

Remus tourna la tête, surpris. Hime de Serdaigle se tenait à quelques pas, elle portait ce même manteau noir qui lui conférait cette allure si gracieuse. Son souffle se cristallisait sous les mots qu'elle évoquait.

"Tu les attends ?" Continua t-elle sans avoir obtenu de réponse, observant la vitrine. "Pourquoi n'es-tu pas avec eux ?"

"Je n'ai rien à y acheter ?" Répondit le jeune homme avec un petit sourire.

Elle lui adressa une moue qui ne nécessitait aucune traduction : soit il lui mentait, soit il était vraiment bizarre.

Leur dernière conversation semblait être devenue une véritable gêne, tant pour lui que pour elle et les laissait tous les deux tendus. Ils restèrent plusieurs minutes dans un silence complet ; au dessus d'eux le soleil masqué par un voile nuageux jetait des regards bleutés, la journée s'avançait.

"Bon... pour ce qui est de l'autre jour, en fait je me fiche pas mal de ce que tu peux penser." Déclara Hime les yeux fixés sur la vitrine. "Que ce soit pendant la pleine lune ou au zénith vous êtes toujours tous autant convaincus qu'ils sont une menace et vous les dégradez en vous cachant derrière vos préjugés stupides. Je trouve ça lamentable de la part d'une population qui se croit supérieure aux simples humains."

Il la regarda ébahi, tandis que dans son esprit James le narguait une fois de plus, il avait un nouvel exemple de ce à quoi il pouvait s'attendre avec la jeune fille lorsqu'elle était de mauvaise humeur !

"Quoi ? Tu… non je crains qu'il n'y ait eu méprise." Lui dit-il en secouant doucement la tête. "Hime, les loups garous représentent réellement un danger lorsqu'ils sont sous le joug de la pleine lune ; tout le reste du mois, de nuit comme de jour je suis convaincu qu'ils sont comme toi et moi. Des personnes normales."

"Mais alors, tu… !"

Hime détourna les yeux, le visage empourpré par la honte. Voilà plusieurs jours qu'elle lui avait pour ainsi dire « déclaré la guerre », à le snober, s'efforçant de garder la tête haute, à l'avoir traité comme elle l'avait fait pendant le match de Quidditch et tout ça… pour un ridicule malentendu ? Certes elle tenait à espérer malgré tout que même transformés les lycanthropes pouvaient faire preuve de gentillesse…. Elle était totalement partie sur un quiproquo. Elle se mordit la lèvre. Maintenant elle devait s'excuser, ce qui lui avait toujours été difficile. S'excuser c'était admettre ouvertement qu'elle avait pu le rabaisser, le blesser, qui plus est pour une fausse accusation. Hime baissa légèrement la tête, pressant nerveusement les extrémités de ses gants les unes contre les autres.

"Je… je ne voulais pas être aussi c, cruelle. Te faire mordre… je, en fait je te le souhaite pas du tout. Euh…. Bref, voilà quoi…. Je voudrai que tu m'excuses, s'il te plaît."

"C'est oublié." Murmura t-il.

Ils restèrent l'un près de l'autre, sans s'échanger un mot. Le silence avait quelque chose de sucré. Remus cligna des yeux… mais, on lui faisait signe depuis le magasin ! Il esquissa un pas en avant mais aussitôt on lui indiqua de ne pas avancer davantage.

Sirius et James, tous les deux le nez collé à la vitre lui décrivaient de grands gestes étranges. Le jeune homme aux cheveux châtains les interrogea du regard. Alors les deux Maraudeurs mimèrent : prenant la main de Patmol, Cornedrue s'agenouilla bras tendu, faisant ce qui semblait être une déclaration enflammée. Patmol de son côté, grandement enthousiasmé par son ami rougissait à vue d'œil, papillonnant des cils. Ils se relevèrent, faisant mine de se promener joyeusement bras dessus bras dessous, Cornedrue plus que charmé par la pression qu'exerçait le torse de Patmol contre son bras. Ils enchaînèrent sur un tango endiablé, où joue contre joue ils dansèrent effrénément. Puis après ce rendez-vous des plus romantiques, ils discutèrent poésie et astronomie en regardant le ciel. Soudain, Cornedrue se saisit de Patmol par la taille (tout en prenant le soin de descendre sa main), le soutenant par la nuque. Se fixant tous deux langoureusement ils avancèrent leurs lèvres façon sangsue (tout en gardant une distance minimale bien sûr). Ce fut sans compter sur Queudver, qui lui aussi présent dans le magasin, voulant atteindre un présentoir heurta Cornedrue, qui bascula en avant.

Remus ferma les yeux, se tournant immédiatement vers la jeune Serdaigle, mais il jura pouvoir entendre des cris.

"Tu as des courses à faire ?"

"Oui, quelq…"

"Je t'accompagne." Coupa t-il d'un ton hâtif.

Ils s'éloignèrent aussitôt en direction de la grande rue, la rue commerçante de Pré-au-Lard. Lupin adressa un dernier regard à la vitrine par-dessus son épaule, ses amis semblaient en pleine bagarre, néanmoins il eut le temps d'apercevoir Sirius lui adresser un large sourire, pousse levé, juste avant que lui et James ne se jetassent sur Queudver.

****

""Derviche et Bang" … ils vendent des livres ici ?"

"Il me semble."

Hime la main posée sur la poignée, lança un regard suspicieux au jeune homme.

"Ben ? Tu ne viens pas ?"

"Si ça ne dérange pas, je préfèrerai attendre dehors."

Après une moue des plus explicites, elle répondit finalement.

"Ca me dérange. Je ne sais pas combien de temps cela ma va me prendre, je préférai que tu attendes à l'intérieur."

Elle s'était indubitablement amusée à reprendre ses propres mots, et sous ses airs renfrognés et capricieux Remus sentait bien qu'elle tenait à lui montrer son côté aimable, noble. Parfois il se demandait si elle ne ressentait pas le sourire comme une sorte de faiblesse. Avait-elle peur du regard des autres ? De passer pour une fille lunatique ? C'était lui que l'on surnommait Lunard, elle n'avait rien à craindre, il serait sans doute toujours plus lunatique qu'elle ne pourrait jamais l'être.

Sur un air des plus autoritaires, la Serdaigle ouvrit la porte, vérifiant scrupuleusement que Remus suivait derrière elle. La cloche du magasin retentit, il semblait faire chaud dans ce magasin.

"Bienvenue !" Annonça gaiement le vendeur.

Quelle ne fut pas sa mine lorsqu'il aperçut Remus; il l'ignora aussitôt pour accueillir Hime. Bien entendu l'ignorer n'excluait pas le surveiller. Tout le monde savait que les loups-garous avaient des tendances cleptomanes. Soupirant intérieurement le Gryffondor songea, n'importe où son regard pourrait se poser, il aurait éternellement l'air suspect, aussi préféra t-il observer Hime silencieusement.

La jeune fille allait et venait, les yeux brillants. On aurait presque dit que tout lui était nouveau. Lorsqu'elle se saisissait d"un livre, elle en caressait la couverture, lisant le titre avec curiosité. Une petite moue hésitante puis elle le reposait à sa place. Les livres n'étaient pas les seuls à attiser son intérêt, à vrai dire tout le magasin semblait l'émerveiller.

Lupin baissa les yeux, un article venait de rouler contre son pied, sans doute tombé de son présentoir. Il le ramassa, le remit à sa place.

"Lupin !" Appela Hime qui battait des bras devant une étagère. "Est-ce que tu peux venir m'aider s'il te plaît ?"

Le jeune homme se rapprocha, jetant furtivement un regard derrière lui; le vendeur tenait en main l'objet qu'il venait de recueillir, le retirant du reste de la marchandise.

"Je n'arrive pas à l'attraper." Dit-elle en désignant un gros livre situé trois rayons au dessus d'elle. "Tu pourrais m'aider ?"

Percevant l'œil méfiant du propriétaire, il s'écarta de quelques pas.

"Puis-je vous aider mademoiselle ?"

Même explication, le vendeur adressant un regard suspicieux à Remus se retourna aussitôt pour afficher son plus beau sourire à la petite élève. De sa baguette il fit descendre le manuscrit entre ses mains. Hime le remercia, le visage rayonnant. Elle repartit fouiner dans les différents rayons, prenant plusieurs ouvrages, puis elle se dirigea vers le comptoir, satisfaite de son choix. Les livres reposaient sur une large table de chêne, non loin de l'objet précédemment retiré. Remus se rapprocha un peu de Hime. Le vendeur semblait attendre, les sourcils froncés.

"Votre carte." Grommela t-il, sombre.

Hime regarda le sorcier, interloquée. Avait-elle commis une erreur ? Fallait-il posséder une sorte de passe spécial pour obtenir le droit de faire ses achats ? Remus coupa court à sa réflexion, lui savait.

"Ce sont les achats de Mademoiselle." Dit-il humblement.

"Oh Pardonnez-moi !" S'empressa le vendeur en faisant le compte. "… Ce… cet homme est votre serviteur ?"

Le dévisageant, Hime préféra ne pas répondre; ou plutôt, qu'avait-elle à répondre à une question aussi saugrenue ? Elle se contenta de récupérer le sac contenant ses livres, l'argent déposé sur le comptoir. "Que de générosité." Pensa le sorcier en la voyant quitter le magasin… accompagnée de ce… quel soulagement. Dehors un vent glacé surpris les deux élèves.

"Pas très charmant ce vendeur… même, pas agréable du tout !" Déclara Hime en claquant la porte derrière elle.

La neige amassée sur le toit frémit, l'épais manteau se déroba s'effondrant sur la tête de la jeune fille. Elle resta un instant éberluée, ce ne pouvait être qu'un hasard. Recouverte de neige sous les yeux de Remus, Hime éclata soudain de rire.

****

Un nouveau message était apparu, provoquant une agitation plus grande encore que la fois précédente. Il avait été inscrit sous un escalier du château, quelque part dans l'aile sud. Dumbledore n'avait donné aucune précision sur l'identité de celui ou de ceux qui l'avaient découvert. Severus lui n'était pas dupe, l'ombre d'un escalier suffisait parfaitement à l'intimité des amoureux transits, rien que de les imaginer apercevant les lettres émeraudes lui donnait la gerbe.

Les mots gravés l'intriguaient, son esprit était en alerte lorsqu'il entendait cette phrase devenue canon en à peine quelques heures:

« _Craignez l'hybride car sa colère engloutira chaque sous-êtres _»

"Rien que des mots", lui arrivait-il de se dire lorsqu'il circulait dans les couloirs, pour le moment aucun passage à l'acte n'avait été constaté. Le Serpentard ne pensait pas à une farce, il n'avait aucune raison de s'inquiéter, si quelque chose s'était produit il aurait été au courant. Dissimuler aux étrangers les secrets dans les murs de Poudlard était chose aisée, cependant même pour Dumbledore il n'était pas possible de les cacher aux élèves. Hormis certains secrets… comme cette tâche vivante qui tentait de se faire passer pour un humain… ah! Maudits soient ces loups-garous !

D'ailleurs en parlant du loup… la présidente du comité de défense des loups-garous se trouvait droit devant lui !

"Tiens donc, tu cherches d'autres hystériques pour partir en campagne ? Tu leurs promets 50% sur les fourrures ? Si c'est le cas, j'aurai bien besoin d'une petite laine." Lança t-il avec un rictus.

Hime plissa les lèvres, prête à lui répliquer lorsque des bavardages s'élevèrent d'une porte entre ouverte. Les voix d'élèves dans une salle de classe, juste à côté d'eux.

Comment les oublier ? Elles étaient aussi douces pour Severus que le crissement d'ongles sur un tableau noir.

"Vraiment c'est un soulagement de voir la petite Hime de nouveau discuter avec notre tombeur !"

"J'aurai payé cher pour savoir ce qu'ils ont fait à Pré-au-Lard…"

Hime se figea, clignant des yeux rougissant jusqu'à la pointe des oreilles "… mais… Mais ils parlent de moi ?" Pensa t-elle en s'accroupissant derrière la porte, se cachant ainsi des éventuels regards. Elle se concentra un instant, pas de doutes il s'agissait bien de Sirius Black et de James Potter ! Severus se rapprocha à pas feutrés, mieux valait éviter qu'ils s'aperçoivent de sa présence.

"Alors Miss Serdaigle, on aurait des tendances Serpentard ?" Questionna t-il en se collant contre le mur.

"Tu n'as qu'à rester si tu veux, mais silence !" Chuchota Hime la main crispée sur ses genoux.

Ils tendirent tous deux l'oreille.

"Tout de même, je dois avouer que c'est un véritable sport… ! Je dois sans cesse être à l'affût de nouvelles idées pour les réunir. Le pauvre il n'a vraiment pas le sens de l'initiative."

"Si seulement il pouvait se détendre un peu plus en société…"

"Non, non." Objecta Sirius. "C'est surtout avec ELLE que tout se complique, la société il peut la rencontrer n'importe quand. Mais la petite Hime, n'est ni de notre année, ni de la même maison."

"Ce qui n'arrange pas les choses… il n'en démord toujours pas ? Je veux dire, quand est-ce qu'il va se décider ENFIN à en pincer pour elle ??"

"Si c'est parti comme avec toi et Lily… je crois que je n'ai plus qu'à aller me faire emprisonner à Azkaban."

"Connard !! Alors ça c'est méchant !"

"Pour moi tu veux dire ! Parfois j'avoue être un peu déboussolé, mais un Maraudeur n'abandonne jamais !"

"Il faut qu'il se débrouille un peu quand même… qu'il montre plus les crocs !"

"C'est ça !! Remus, tu dois te montrer plus masculin ! Gonfle ton torse, montre nous ta virilité encore et encore; dans toute sa force, dans toute sa splendeur ! Tu es un véritable loup !"

"C'est toi le mâle dominant, que diable !!"

Alors Severus à l'abri derrière la porte, se réjouit de ne pas avoir tant d'amis, de ne pas avoir à aborder ce genre de sujet trivial, pendant que Hime toujours en appuie sur la pointe des pieds se demandait s'il ne s'agissait pas d'une malédiction ou de la pire expérience de sa vie d'avoir à assister à un délire entre mecs. Pourquoi elle ?

"Sérieusement," Repris James lentement. "Cela m'attriste de le voir se bâtir de tels murs… Pourquoi se condamner ? Il a le droit au bonheur."

"Il ne veut imposer ça à personne. Remus pense davantage aux autres qu'à lui-même."

"Comme si je ne le savais pas. Mais j'enrage lorsque je le vois s'isoler comme il le fait. Personne ne sait qu'il est un loup-garou ici, il est en sécurité ! Ce n'est pas parce qu'il se transforme une fois par mois que tout lui être défendu !"

… ce n'était pas possible. Il était en plein cauchemar. Mais qu'est-ce que ces deux abrutis de Gryffondors avaient dans la tête pour déballer ce genre de sujet JUSTE à côté de Miss Serdaigle !?! N'avaient-ils donc aucun sens de la discrétion ?! Comment pouvait-il exister de tels idiots ? Dumbledore lui avait fait jurer le secret sur la nature de ce lâche de Remus Lupin; et eux, ses amis, ses chers amis trahissaient ses ténèbres sans aucune réserve ? Et lui dans tout ça, que devait-il faire face à cette fille qui s'était levée, tremblante de colère ? "Si seulement il n'avait pas cette stupide dette de vie…" Pensa Severus en tirant sa baguette magique de sa manche. Il se retourna, la main tendue dans la direction de Miss Serdaigle.

"Tu dois oublier." Articula t-il lentement.

Une gerbe rouge d'étincelles à l'extrémité de sa baguette, il était sur le point d'invoquer le sortilège capable d'effacer les souvenirs de quiconque. Cela ne l'enchantait pas de devoir réparer les erreurs de ces quatre prétentieux, il n'avait pas le choix.

La porte s'ouvrit arrachant au Serpentard un grondement de douleur. Potter et Black apparurent, la fille s'était enfuie.

"Oh, mais ne serait-ce pas là un Servillus ?"

"On dirait bien, c'est très sepentardesque, pardon très vilain d'écouter aux portes."

"Enfoirés !" Maugréa Severus, l'arrière de sa tête le lançait terriblement. "Votre discrétion légendaire vient de révéler votre précieux secret à Miss Serdaigle !"

Hime courait, ses jambes semblaient la conduire dieu sait où. Ses joues bouillantes, elle avait l'impression que sa tête allait exploser. Il ne fallait pas s'arrêter de courir ou elle tomberait, elle n'avait que faire des interdictions, des règlements. Elle voulait se calmer, mais la colère secouait son corps violement, son cœur battait à tout rompre. Ses mains s'agrippaient à ses livres, prêtes à en déchirer les reliures de cuir. Comme si elle pouvait les réduire en confettis, en les pressant contre sa poitrine, toujours avec plus de force.

Soudain, dans sa vision brouillée il apparut, celui qui détenait les réponses Remus Lupin, revenant de la bibliothèque.


End file.
